Damicela
by Tiarusu
Summary: Naruto viaja a su nuevo hogar en un pueblo lejano de la ciudad. Se sentía extrañamente emocionado, alejarse de sus amigos de la infancia sería un proceso difícil. Sin embargo, los excéntricos habitantes de la tétrica mansión convertirían su estadía en una experiencia inolvidable. (Vampiros) (Yaoi).


Adaptación de Diaboliks Lovers.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Paseé mis dedos por el pomo de la puerta estremeciéndome por la helada sensación del metal en mi piel. El aire que se respiraba esa nublada mañana de invierno pronosticaba lluvia. Un trueno rugió a lo lejos. Escuché el carraspeo ronco de mi choferesa distrayéndome por un momento de mi ensimismamiento, esbocé una sonrisa de disculpa. En cuanto ingresó al vehículo, observé a mi padre dentro de la mansión hablar con unos socios de la empresa por última vez, deseé que perdiera la concentración en la reunión y cruzara sus ojos con los míos. Pero siguió hablando como si no transcurriría bastante tiempo sin vernos.

—Doncel, entre a la limusina.

—Enseguida TenTen —miré a mi padre de soslayo e ingresé al vehículo.

Recorrí en silencio la carretera por largas horas que parecían no tener fin, el paisaje urbano y sobrio de la ciudad se convirtió en el verde de los árboles y rústicas casas que aparecían de vez en cuando en el camino, sin embargo, el cielo no menguó su tonalidad grisácea. El recuerdo de mi padre volvía de vez en cuando a mi cabeza, desde que falleció mi madre, él se convirtió en un hombre frívolo que solo se dedicaba al trabajo, por lo que ir a vivir lejos de él no sería un cambio drástico, quizás no lo extrañaría tanto como creía.

—¿Cuánto falta? —pregunté con la cabeza apoyada en mi mano.

—Nada más que minutos, mi doncel.

El vehículo se desvió de la carretera y anduvo por un camino de tierra suelta, las ruedas provocaban polvo y junto la abundante neblina dificultaban la visión. Escuché que TenTen se quejaba por el mal clima y bufaba. Mis labios formaron una mueca de disgusto, en mi interior comenzaba a nacer un mal presentimiento. Anduve por aquel tétrico territorio alrededor de un cuarto de hora y el vehículo se detuvo delante de una gigantesca mansión. TenTen abrió la puerta y moviendo la cabeza me señaló que me bajara. Su comportamiento denotaba nerviosismo, pero preferí fingir no darme cuenta. Bajó mis maletas rápidamente y cerró el maletero con un sonoro golpe, en lo que me pareció un pestañeo.

—Bendiciones, Naruto.

—¡TenTen espera! ¿No me...? —pero, para cuando comencé la pregunta ella ya se había ido—, ¿ayudarás a entrar las maletas?

Me coloqué una maleta a la mitad del brazo y sujeté las otras dos de las asas, ya preparado comencé a arrastrarlas hacia la pintoresca mansión. Me pregunté cómo TenTen conseguía alzarlas como si fueran ligeras, puesto que con suerte conseguí subirlas por la pequeña escalera que dirigía a la entrada y las dejé caer al suelo en un respiro. Por mi brazo volvió a circular la sangre y sentía como que cientos de hormigas caminaban por el interior de él. Moví los dedos para disminuir el cosquilleo. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta de entrada, la descubrí _semiabierta_. Creí que sería una buena idea aventurarme en la mansión y pedirle a alguien que me ayudara a llevar las maletas a mi cuarto.

Empujé la puerta que resultó hallarse algo oxidada y crujió, cruce el marco que separaba el interior del exterior. Lo primero que observé resultó ser una sala espaciosa y decorada por alguien de buen gusto, en las paredes rojizas colgaban perfilados retratos, supuse que eran quienes habitaban aquella mansión. Algunos rostros aparecían con más frecuencia, como la de una mujer de cabello dorado como el mío, pero largo hasta sus caderas.

—Y la damicela hace acto de presencia.

Mis músculos se tensaron por el comentario inesperado, pero me relajé rápidamente y me giré hacia quién me habló.

—Soy...

—Naruto Uzumaki, lo sé.

El muchacho aparentaba poseer mi edad, su cabello era color castaño y sus ojos eran de un helado color negro, me preguntaba cómo conseguía notar los detalles poco relevantes cuando el muchacho en cuestión me acorralaba contra la pared.

—¿Qué haces? —intrigué en un hilo de voz.

El muchacho deslizó su lengua por mi cuello, parecía que me besaría.

—¿Aquellas malas maneras, Kiba? —un muchacho bajaba las escaleras con parsimonia, como un ángel guardián.

Y el papanatas refutó con una descarada mentira:

—Solo nos estábamos presentando.

Su excusa me indignó, atiné a empujarlo hacia atrás y correr al lado del muchacho de cabello largo el cual ya había llegado al primer piso.

—¡Me querías besar, idiota! ¡No te hagas el inocente!

—Pero para qué el griterío —el muchacho se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz por lo que me rasqué la mejilla algo apenado—. En primer lugar, Kiba, es de mala educación propasarse con los invitados, y en segundo lugar, Naruto, no iba a besarte, iba a morderte.

Deduje, por la seriedad de sus palabras, que no se trataba de una muy mala broma. Retrocedí un par de pasos viendo alternativamente a ambos y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por mi sien. Era posible que fueran...

—Ya iba siendo hora de que llegaras —habló alguien más.

—Tu padre es un hombre de palabra... Hueles bien en verdad.

—Permitirme ser quién le escolte a su habitación.

Una idea fugaz apareció en mi mente: escabullirme con la excusa de haber olvidado algo en la entrada.

—Disculpen, pero he olvidado algo afuera, si me permiten... —un muchacho de ojos negros y brillantes como una noche estrellada interceptó la salida. Traté de continuar mi camino, pero él se movió a la par impidiéndome el paso. Sonrió socarronamente—. ¡Oye, que estoy tratando de pasar!

—¿Buscabas las maletas que se hallan en la sala? —su dedo apuntó hacia donde se hallaban los sofás, mis maletas se encontraban perfectamente alineadas de mayor tamaño a la más pequeña.

Desvié mi vista hacia la puerta y luego hacia los extraños habitantes de la mansión, y en un acto impulsivo, empujé al muchacho hacia un lado y corrí hacia afuera. La luna llena era difusa por irregulares nubes grises. Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y comencé a marcar el número de mi mejor amiga. Pensé en mi padre, pero si lo que dijeron era cierto y él les habló de mí como un bebedero, entonces no trataría de sacarme de aquella mansión.

 _¿Aló?_

 _¡Sakura! ¡Hay unos vampiros siguiéndome! ¡Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí!_

 _¿... Vampiros? ¡No estoy de ánimos para tus bromas Naruto!_

 _¡Que no es una puta broma! ¡Te juro que tratan de...!_

Sentí un golpe en mi nuca que me obligó a caer. Seguí escuchando la voz de Sakura, llamándome, luego, miles gotas cayeron del cielo.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Si has leído el prólogo, muchas gracias._

 _Diaboliks lover fue uno de los primeros anime que vi me gusta la idea de hacerle una especie de culto._

 _Por si alguien no comprendió completamente, es una historia NarutoxTodos (yaoi/BL)._

 _¡Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo)._


End file.
